Capítulo 2
by Sombraico-Huesos
Summary: Siguen las aventuras de los Mosco-Donchos
Capítulo 2: Entre pesadillas, ilusiones y la realidad… recordando al lobo-bestia, imágenes raras, llegando tarde a la cita, ¿quién es ella?… secretos de amnesia y una plática dolorosa

… Todo estaba bastante oscuro en mi cuarto –ni siquiera podías ver las manos en el frente-, o al menos eso creía cuando desperté, no sabía con exactitud el clima pero hacía bastante frío… un frío congelante, como si estuvieses en alguno de los dos Polos y esto mismo te hacía perder el conocimiento.

Una luz se veía al fondo, me sentía que estaba a punto de pasar a otro plano pero no se sentía esa sensación tan agradable acompañado de un lamento muy terrorífico _hasta daban ganas de echarte a correr por donde habías venido- quise ir pero a cada paso que daba, ese camino se volvía un tipo de laberinto… aún seguía caminando; un dolor me empezó a punsar en la frente extendiéndose en todo mi cuerpo pero también quería parar lo que estaba haciendo pero ya era imposible porque la curiosidad y una fortaleza me hacían andando.

-No entres – dijo la voz de un niño - … por favor… hagas lo que hagas no entres ahí

Esa voz familiar me paró en seco… él estaba sollozo y provocaba que recordara algo, la voz una y otra vez me hacía recordar pero no podía… además de que empezó a darme migraña, quería seguir pero el pequeño llanto del enano me seguía deteniendo y sin poder avanzar; sin saber qué hacer en esa situación, la desesperación, la migraña todo me provocaba acompañar al enano en su lamento… Aquella migraña como iniciaba a crecer…. Vi demasiadas ilusiones como si fueran varias películas ante mis ojos en aquel mundo bizarro… sin querer, una sensación de que mi cuerpo se desintegrara por partes con un dolor muy culerísimo que me hizo caer sobre mis rodillas… jadeaba por la presión del ambiente, la luz venía mientras me iluminaba de poco en poco… mi mirar estaba ida…

La mita de mi cara se puso blanca como el mármol, mis párpados se habían convertido totalmente negros como si me hubiesen hecho moretones o incluso como si fuese un panda todo tierno… pero… esa parte se cayó en forma fetal, era verme ahí tirado en el suelo pero sin la gorra ni playera solamente con mi short negor favorito que le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Era una rareza ya que parte de su cuerpo se materializaba de forma digital y saca un humo muy extraño; empezaba a verse como una cola de lobo… todo era de un lobo pero idéntico a mi persona…. Desperté con algo de asombro volteando a todos lados posibles pero su mirada en mí se levantaba a poco con cautela, acercaba su nariz para olerme.

Cuando termino de "conocerme" se puso en sus cuatro patas y se alejó un poco de sin despegar su mirada.

-"GRRRR…- gruñía con cierta frivolidad – grrrroooooooowwwrrr…¨

Alzó su garra derecha queriendo darme un zarpazo.

-"¿Me vas a herir o qué?" – le dije muy vale madres

Frunció el ceño con cierta advertencia a lo que dije.. pero sin percatarme, había aparecido el niño de antes de la luz quién se había espantado y se puso atrás de mi para que lo protegiese de aquella bestia que en cierta manera daba miedo, pero no tanto como tener enfrente a Jason, Alien o a Cruger… me levanté con más cautela y queriendo proteger al enano. Al verle con miedo podrían pasar varias cosas.

Al inhalar un poco de aire, subí mi cara sin despegar mi mirada de la bestia, añadiendo a que me pare con pose de ser demasiado valiente… seguía protegiendo al enano pero por sorpresa al ver esto, aquel lobo-bestia-humano, bajo la mirada en la que quise aprovechar para acércamele pero volvió a subir esa tremenda garra lo que me provocó echar algunos pasos atrás… exhalé el aire que tenía guardado y me calme como sin nada y estaba en perfecta sincronía con la de aquella criatura.

Estábamos sorprendidos por lo que sucedía… el lobo se sentó y con la garra que había usado como amenaza, lo acerco para tocarse más o menos don estaba el corazón en su pecho, me había confundido pero de pronto el pequeño nos había seguido en la mímica; al despegarse más cómodo y confianzudo, se acercó a la bestia para saber si lo mordería o no, pero me sorprendí que ellos tenían un parecido perfecto ante mí.

-Porfa…- empezó de nuevo con el llanto - ¡no entres!

Por más que el enano quería levantarme era muy imposible, lo agarre de su pantalón y lo moví a mi izquierda, pero decidi entrar por mi cuenta en el momento de que me había parado y me eché a correr, lo que no sabía era que el lobo se había parado e impulsarse de la misma manera –como un acto reflejo copiado-, pero el mocoso corrió en contra de él para pararlo… lo logró dándole una bofetada en su hocico provocándole que se molestara con el mocoso, pero la bestia agachó la mirada en el sentido de estar arrepentido, pero lo que hizo el niño fue cerrar los ojos y… ¡PUM! Le metió un cabezazo que le dio, apenas me volteé cuando escuche el golpetazo, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba a casi ¾ partes del otro lado de la luz pero… -se me tenía que trabar el andar… ¡PUTA MADRE! disculpen… regresamos al programa habitual- una luz blanca con toque de azul hizo que los dos -tanto el niño como el lobo- se fusionaran, puesto a este evento el niño iba desapareciendo como al principio al verme… digitalizándose, pero el lobo levantaba su cara a lo que era el cielo, y el chamaquito se le estaba metiendo en la frente… este acto era tan desgarrador por los aullidos y gruñidos que no podía calmarlos.

Cuando terminó el dolor, el lobo se sacudió con ganas, al verme que iba ya de salida tomó de nuevo el vuelo para alcanzarme con todas esas ganas… para su desfortuna no pudo llegar a que aquella luz lo tragara conmigo, el cual el pobre lobo, se estaba aferrándose pero al paso que lo intentaba se iba desapareciendo de mi vista… todo quedó a oscuras otra vez…

\- "¿Huesos?"- era una voz de una niña de seis años

La cara la tenía deslumbrada junto con el lugar, no se podía ver más que aquella silueta.

\- "¿Sí?" – dije pero mi voz no era la que tenía… si no más infantil

\- "¿Me puedes hacer una promesa?- me dijo y yo le asentí con mi cabecita - ¿me prometes nunca, de los nunca quitarte el gorro?, bueno… ¿te la quitaras cuando te bañes y/o parecido?"

Volví a asentir sin miedo… todo se empezaba a desvanecer por culpa de una melodía externa al sueño, pero era conocida y bastante ruidosa e hizo que me despertara con cierta dificultad y sacadera de onda; al momento de querer levantarme de mi lugar de dormir, me percaté que ya estaba en el colchón que estaba debajo de la hamaca –sí lector, la que está pegada a una de las paredes de mi cuarto y frente al clóset-.

Me dio un poco de dolor de cabeza… ¿sería por ese pinche sueño todo raro o por el madrazo que me di al caer?, la neta no sabía y ni me importaba lo que había pasado, pero si importaba que era para apresurarme para salir con los mosco-dónchos y saber si la chava que nos invitó estaría ahí. El reloj estaba marcando las 8:32, fui a mi clóset para buscar algo limpio para ponerme después de un suculento baño. Al entrar al baño, abrí las llaves de las dos aguas para empezar desde luego la quitadera de ropa, pero al ponerme la toalla en la cabeza, me sentía cauteloso de no verme en el espejo, pero al fin de cuentas el agua ya estaba en su punto y me metí sin rechistar.

Quince minutos después, había terminado –sí, me bañe detenidamente, pero fue rápido- sequé en primera mi cuerpo y me puse nuevos bóxer… acto seguido el pantalón, al ponerme la toalla de nuevo en la cabeza me seque rápidamente… me fui directo a mi cuarto por la razón de que se me olvido agarrar una playera, pero sentí otra presencia pero no le di caso y cerré la puerta para evitar problemas.

-Fáti, te dije que no entraras a mi cuarto sin permiso- me quité la toalla, pero ahí estaba de nuevo el lobo-bestia-… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mi espanto era tan grande por la sencilla razón de por qué había salido de mi cabeza y estuviese en mi cuarto como si nada, viéndome con unos ojos asesinos tranquilos cerca de donde había dormido –en la esquina para ser más exactos- aparte de que el pánico me invadía a cada segundo, el lobo vio una playera limpia que quería usar esa misma noche, lo agarro con su peludo hocico para después entregármela con una sutileza; al agarrarla con miedo me la pues como el rayo que cae en el suelo, pero ahora ese lobo se paró en sus patas traseras… se veía mucho más alto que en sus cuatro patas… más que yo… me había caído en mis posaderas.

Esa cosa de seguro quería comerme o algo, pero me había peinado sin percatarme de que si tenía melena y después puso mi gorra para tapar aquella "desnuda cabeza" mía.

-¿Cómo demonios…?- empezaba a agitarme

-… quí… - señalo su cabeza intentando hablar – eite…

\- ¿¡DE MI MENTE!? – Le pregunte exaltado – pero si tú eres… eres… ¡UNA PINCHE ILUSIÓN DE MI CABEZA, UN PUTO SUEÑO! – me había agarrado de la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con la garra derecha y me puso su frente contra la mía dejándome ver varias imágenes, una sensación cálida y placentera que hasta me provoco recordar algo muy -demasiado- profundo de mís pensamientos neurológicos

\- Entonces… ese chamaco… era- me había palidecido

\- …T-Tú… - se despegó señalando ahora mi pecho

\- Y-yo… te hice… de ¿niño? – le cuestione sacado de onda – me refiero a que te dibuje…

Él asintió con lo que al parecer era una sonrisa amable

\- ¿Cómo te había puesto? – me empecé a rascar la cabeza, cuando habían tocado la puerta.

-¡Hermanito, te buscan en la ventana!- había gritado Fáti, quién segundos después bajo rápidamente las escaleras

Dicho esto fui a la ventana que estaba siendo tocada por unas piedritas lanzadas por los moscos, pero no me percataba del sonido, pero al abrir dicha ventana –la única que daba a la calle- una de esas piedras –lo bastante grande- me había golpeado la frente y me tiró al suelo.

Como unos 3 minutos de estar viendo el techo por lo que sucedió, alguien abrió frenético la puerta de mi cuarto.

\- ¡NO MAMES GÜEY… PERDÓN! – Era Beleck quien se tiro para revisarme - ¿estás vivo mosco? - me abofeteaba con ganas pero sin tanto dolor

-Eso creo- cuando me ayudo a levantarme, vi a todo el cuarto pero ya no estaba el lobo

-¿Estás bien Huesos?- había llegado el Goerdo

Le asentí algo confundido

-Menos mal…- el Gordo se secaba el sudor de la frente – vámonos ya se nos hizo tarde…

Al irnos acarreados por la hora –casi daban las 9 de la nochecita- , bajamos las escaleras con tremor pero con cuidado para no resbalarnos y caer para después accidentar al que estaba al frente del otro, mis hermanas y mi madre estaban afuera, viendo la estrellada noche luminosa con júbilo, pero una de ellas nos sintió que nos teníamos que irnos en friega.

-"¿Dessair?"- era Liz pero parecía una princesa.

Volteé a verla para darle mi atención, pero le gruñí en manera de afirmarle que estaba presente.

-"Apresúrate… es tarde"- se había cortado su voz

Agité mi cabeza, puesto a que regrese al mundo real y esto mismo me sorprendió que algo en mi mente pudo llegar a imaginar tan escabroso y raro al mismo tiempo, el caso era de que Liz al verme me dio un poco más de dinero porque sabía que saldría a algún lugar, rozando ese preciosos dedos sobre mis mejillas, mientras me daba una sonrisa, con eso me di cuenta de que los moscos me gritaban al otro lado de la calle puesto a que ya estaban arriba de un taxi que nos dejaría hasta el lugar.

Ztupid

Ztreet

-¿en serio no los ha visto pasar Don Güero?- esa voz femenina era la de Thaly, quien estaba en la entrada del lugar buscándonos a los dos lados con cierta preocupación - ¿cree que lleguen…?

\- Sí llegan, pero no los he visto pero tú deberías de irte preparando ya casi es hora, corre niña a los vestidores – le dijo con confianza el don

Ztupid

Ztreet

Llegamos a tiempo al Bar-Restaurante, la cual varias meseras iban y venían de mesa a otra y a lo que parecía la barra donde estaba la caja registradora, porque una a otra mesera, dejaban notas para que los cocineros pudieran checar las órdenes y nos había visto Don Güero y nos hizo pasar con su simpática sonrisa; una mesera nos vio llegar y nos saludó desde lo lejos, y nos señaló una mesa –la de siempre, estaba ubicada a unos escasos metros de lo que era el escenario-, y otras meseras habían llevado la misma comida, tres tortas de choriquezo, con un barril lleno de refresco y otro de cerveza de raíz solo para mi –creo que cada barril contenía como 6 litros-.

-Buenas noches gente, y sean bienvenidos a nuestro Bar-Restaurante familiar Calavera- había llegado una presentadora – en esta noche queremos darle la bienvenida a una chica muy guapa, quien ha pedido a nuestro gran señor, Roman, el darles un pequeño concierto…

Mientras hablaba los tres empezamos a avorazar la comida con gentileza, sin darle atención a lo que decía la señorita, y nos decíamos algo acerca de nuestros platos, -aunque admito que omití que mi torta era de hongos con queso, y el de los moscos sí era el de chori queso -, hasta que nos enteramos que el público inició con los aplausos de bienvenida y les seguimos el asunto. Al momento de que apagaron las luces, unos pasos se aproximaban al escenario, pero todos cuchicheaban de qué tipo de chava podría ser, ¿yo qué sé?

Las luces se encendieron, pero de una u otra manera era la chava de hoy en la tarde, la cual se me había olvidado, se había presentado con alegres gestos, pero ella no sabía que tendría el apoyo de unos tipos que trabajaban en aquel lugar para ayudar a la cantante.

Empezaron con una canción muy buena… (Desde este punto lector te recomiendo que escuches a Luis Fonsi con la rola de "Nada es para siempre")

-¿Quién es ella?- le pregunte a Beleck ya que estaba más cerca de mí con un bocado de torta, mientras agarraba lo que quedaba de torta en una de las manos y veía a esa niña linda

-Es la chava de hoy…- se pasó el bocado – con la que te tropezaste y nos invito

Hice una cara de "aaaaaa… que chido…", y empezamos a disfrutar de su melodiosa voz; canción tras canción, las personas que estaban ahí admirando del espectáculo, se deleitaban junto con sus respectivas bebidas, de nuestra parte ya estábamos por la tercera o cuarta torta, en ocasiones íbamos al baño cuando se hacía una pausa, pero un lo que era en la última parte del show, la voz de la niña me llego tanto al kokóro (corazón) que me quede hipnotizado como si ella fuera una sirena… hasta que de la nada, me quede dormido y mi frente golpeó la mesa. Este acto fue porque estaba en primera demasiado cansado, dos porque esa voz me había tranquilizado junto con la comida y tres, había una razón por la que me dio como ese sueño –no es mal de puerquito lector…no que no-

Thaly se quería acercar pero al momento, el Gordo me había cargado de nuevo en su espalda y le pidió que no se acercara… por el otro lado Beleck –quien fue personalmente a pagar la cuenta y regresar para ayudar a que se me cargara- vio a la niña.

-Lo sentimos mucho de nuevo pero nuestro amigo, está cansado, pero al menos sé que si te vuelve a ver te agradecerá por esta…- hizo ademanes raros – "velada", así que con permiso y buena noche, los tres nos fuimos, pero la cara de Thaly de felicidad y nervios, se convirtió en una de tristeza.

El don al ver este acto el abrazó desde sus hombros, para darle la confianza…

-Ese chico… sé que lo conoces- le brindó una sonrisa- pero él no se acuerda de ti…

\- ¿A qué se refiere?- le vio con duda existencial

"Cuando te fuiste hace como 13 años… bueno casi, ellos me pidieron que los acompañara, pero no podía por las razones que sus respectivas familias pensarían que me los había robado, o les haría cosas malas… -tomó un respiro- querían irte a buscar hasta el Aeropuerto, pero no sé qué tienen, principalmente Huesos, que me convencieron m, pero avise a sus familias para darles la noticias, alo que estaban en cierta manera de acuerdo, así fue que me los lleve en friega hasta donde estabas con tu mami.

Habíamos tardado bastante en llegar por el tránsito, pero escuchamos que el vuelo estaba a punto de irse… no sé cómo explicarte esto pero el pequeño Huesos, se en carrero como si fuera una luz hasta que llego a la puerta de tu vuelo, pero ya era tarde…. Empezó a gritarte desde la ventana cuando el avión iniciaba su marcha… sus amigos llegaron a pararlo para que dejara de pegarse la frente, hasta que la familia de Huesos se lo llevaron… ya sabes para evitar vergüenza.

Se veía peor que el cadáver de alguien, pero me enteré que ese mismo día sufrió un accidente muy severo, le diagnosticaron si no mal recuerdo, amnesia temporla, en serio… aunque no me creas…solo sé o me dijeron que le cosieron casi toda la frente, pero gracias a Dios, sobrevivió"

Thaly se había quedado atónita por lo que escucho, pero por lo mismo que me había pasado, un nudo en la garganta se le formó, provocando llanto muy fuerte, lo que le hizo caer en sus rodillas…

-Tengo…- se dijo en voz alta - ¿tengo oportunidad, Don?

\- Si tienes las armas… sí… - se encuclilló – pero ten esperanza y fe pequeña… y déjate guiar por tu corazoncito…

-Lo haré… - sus ojos se tornaron a unos más valientes para seguir peleando…

"¿Acaso ella podrá hacer algo para que nuestro huesudo protagonista pueda saber su pasado, acaso viene algo para nuestros Moscos (mosqueteros) libren aventuras?, si quieres saber más… ¡espera el tercer Capítulo de esta novela!

*Capítulo 2 acabado*


End file.
